Chia(Chii)
Chii is a close friend of Alexandrea and serves as one of her helpers in the quest to find the lost crystals and Gwendelline. She's a 14 year old girl living with the Leighton family. Her magical ability lets her transform into anything but any form she takes that is bigger than her normal size(human form) requires more energy especially when she moves around in that form. Appearance Chii is a cute girl with an average height for her age. She has curled, warm-grey coloured hair that blends into a strawberry pink colour halfway down and has crimson red eyes. She is usually seen wearing her hair in a high, side ponytail with either a simple or purple rose bauble and rarely has it down. Her preferred clothes are usually skirts, tights, shorts, anything cute but simple. Personality Chii is cheerful and friendly, she loves doing enjoyable things with her family and friends and likes to make sure everyone involved is having fun. She is very considerate and thoughtful, she cares a lot about everyone that when someone gets injured or hurt even just a little she panics. She's also the type who easily gets nervous in the dark and seems to be afraid of ghosts and places that seem haunted. However, it is known by a few of her friends that she also has a split personality, being the complete opposite of her normal happy self; expressionless and fearless despite being in scary or dangerous situations. This split personality is shown to appear whenever the bauble is taken from her hair so it is completely down. Backstory Chii's parents were killed due to the collapsing of buildings because of Zephiria causing chaos in the human world, the same day that Felix died and brought back to life. The death of her parents enraged Chii, causing her to scream out all her anger at Zephiria non-stop, resulting in her voice being taken by the evil Queen. Back then Chii already knew she had her powers and because she had lost her voice, she believed it would've been better that she wasn't considered a human, besides to her it didn't matter anymore as she had lost her family. So she took the form of an adorable pink round creature with angel wings, her 'pet' form, something that seemed unlikely to have the ability to talk. When she saw Alexandrea bringing Felix through a magical door she also followed, discovering the existence of the Enchanted Garden. She then witnessed the revival of Felix and after that, when they noticed Chii watching them, she introduced herself and told them about what happened to her. Alex invited Chii to stay in the Enchanted Garden but Felix kindly offered for Chii to live with him and his family. However, Chii refused as she was embarrassed to show her human form that couldn't speak anymore, still, Felix decided to drag her in her 'pet' form with him to their home and told her, that if ever she is ready again to show her human form, he'll gladly introduce her to his parents and brother and they will gladly accept her as a new member of their family, because Felix was sorry about Chii losing her family and wanted her to continue living like a normal girl, being cared for, being able to attend school and having friends. Besides, Merrialine(Felix's mother) had always wanted a daughter. Ever since Chii would come with Felix to visit Alexandrea and Gwendelline in the Enchanted Garden. Present As of now, Chii is helping Alexandrea in the quest to find the 7 lost crystals and Gwendelline along with Felix whom she is very grateful to for welcoming her into a new family that cares for her dearly. She also hopes that with everyone working together they can finally defeat Zephiria. Chii cares about Felix and this shows in how much she worries about him when he's in a dangerous situation and considers him an "amazing big brother" despite not admitting it. Image Gallery Camping location.jpg Chii Felix and Alex.png Image-1430659996.jpg Image-1430644130.jpg 5232fcf414b241151a0630ab 55a2e5bd310064d949f6b9d8 rz.jpg.png Image112.jpg Image108.jpg Image103.jpg Image102.jpg Image101.jpg Achievements! Badge-category-2.png Badge-picture-3.png Badge-2-1.png Category:OC Category:Purplerose Category:LoveHeartz Category:Book Character Category:Girl Category:Cute Category:Female Category:PurpleRose Category:7D7W